I'd Wait Until the World Turned Red for You
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Sam has started courting Frodo, but for some reason the Omega has hardly responded to his advances and he doesn't know why. Will Frodo explain it to him, or will be forever left in the dark


**I WANTED TO DO SOME SAM/FRODO, SO, SINCE I'M LIKE AN IDIOT IN LOTR REALM (EVEN THOUGH I TRIED READING THE BOOKS, AND ADORE THE MOVIES), I WENT AHEAD AND DID A WEREWOLF AU…SORT OF. ANYWAY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, THANKS.**

**WARNINGS: COURTSHIP, VERBAL/EMOTIONAL ABUSE, PAST ABUSE, ADORABLE CHARACTERS, SLASH (MALE/MALE)**

I'd Wait Until the World Turned Red for You-by PS

Sam had been courting Frodo for a long time.

Ever since the Beta had figured out that his best friend, Frodo, was his mate and destined Omega he had tried his very best to woo him so that they could finally share their eternity together.

But, Frodo was not easily swayed, and Sam had to work hard for his frugal affection.

Flowers and candies had coaxed a slight smile from the dark haired male, but Sam wanted to see that smile all the time, not just small slivers of it for only a few seconds.

It was humiliating to court his mate in public, since Frodo did little to encourage him; that was bad sign among Hobbits, and Sam was growing frustrated; Frodo always held his feelings back, always repressed his emotions, regardless or not that he was more open with Sam than with anybody else.

When the remaining members of the Fellowship came together in Gondor for a feast Sam tried to downplay his courtship so as not to embarrass his intended.

That only seemed to make Frodo more glum and sink down into the depths of his depression further.

Sam wanted to comfort him, but the Beta knew little about what was acceptable between mates, and what was crossing the line, so, he waited…

Frodo wanted nothing more than to be held in Sam's arms all day long with no end.

Ever since the golden haired Hobbit had started his courtship Frodo felt like screaming his love to the heavens and letting Sam ravish him with all that he had, but, he couldn't.

Past memories of harsh words and demeaning actions had broken him before, and who would want something broken? Certainly not Sam, Sam who was much to good to him, who he knew would accept him as friend and confidant no matter what.

But he couldn't forget those words, or the people that had said them to him.

It was all becoming to much in his head, that place cold and dark, a million miles away when Sam was near, but ugly and horrifying when he was alone at night.

It became worse when the two Hobbits got to Gondor to visit everyone; Sam withdrew it seemed, and Frodo was left in the cold and dark alone.

It wasn't until the night after arriving in Gondor when Gandalf came up to him he even realized how obvious he had been.

The slender Hobbit leaned against his low balcony, which was connected to his room, watching Sam talking to Aragorn and Merry in the courtyard below. He could imagine the blonde's laughter, even though he couldn't hear it from where he stood.

"What's wrong Master Baggins?" The words came from behind him, and Frodo whirled, surprised.

"Gandalf! Forgive me, I did not notice you come in." He moved to hug the wizard, then stepped back to look into those bright, inquisitive eyes.

Gandalf's good natured smile fell into a frown, however, when he saw the young Hobbit's expression, "Frodo, what is it?"

The smaller creature looked away from him quickly, eyes glancing to the Mountain of Fire, though it made him wince, "it's been nice seeing everyone, don't you agree? I'm glad that everyone is enjoying themselves."

Gandalf raised a brow and settled himself on a bench that sat innocently on the balcony, "indeed. But that is not what I asked."

Frodo sighed and turned to face the other, "I'm being obvious, aren't I?"

Gandalf simply nodded patiently and waited for the shorter to continue, "I-Sam has been withdrawn as of late. And it has me worried. That is all."

The wizard was silent for a moment, "that is never all. And Samwise may not be the only one who has been withdrawn…"

Frodo scrubbed a hand across his face and looked up at the night sky, "I just…I can't forget things Gandalf, I can't let go of what happened."

Gandalf shook his head, "no one can Frodo, that is part of being on an adventure. We learn from our past and never forget it. That is how we grow and live."

The Hobbit shook his head, "that's not what I mean. I remember all of the important things, of course. But, some other things that happened, things that no one else was around to witness, or at least those who did are now dead, I can't forget those things."

Gandalf brought out his pipe, "what things?" He lit it and puffed out a quick, beginner's circle.

Frodo took a deep breath, "I-before Sam and I left for Mordor, it was some things that Boromir said to me. Some things that were unkind, demeaning. They made me feel like a traitor to myself, to him, to everyone…he made me feel weak, like I couldn't do anything. I know he was influenced by the Ring, but, some of what he said he must have thought of to say before…"Gandalf looked at the Hobbit. He was thinner than usual; dark circles were beginning under his eyes from lack of sleep and sun; his curly locks did not shine as they usually did. The wizard could see the change in the young creature, and didn't like it.

"You are right," he began, "the Ring influenced Boromir, more, I think, than any other that went with us in the Fellowship. He was not cruel by nature, I don't believe; as Merry and Pippin can attest to that. But, Boromir had a certain way of showing his feelings and emotions. Perhaps the reason he said all of those things to you was because that's how he felt about himself."

Frodo spun to look at him, mouth wide in an unheard gasp.

Gandalf went on, "we usually remember what the dead have said because it is a faithful way to remember them. But, I think, that in this case, we can forget those words and move on to something a little more pleasant. Like finishing your courtship with Sam so that you two can both stop being to miserable."

He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before the Hobbit went running past him, the slap of his feet echoing across the marble floor as Gandalf blinked rapidly to himself and added more leaf to his pipe…

Frodo ran all the way down the halls of the castle; past where Merry was picking Pippin, his mate, a flower from the highest tree; past the rambunctious feasting hall from where he could pick out Gimli's laugh; and past Legolas and Aragorn, who had just finished their courtship a few weeks earlier, who were walking down the hall."Frodo," Aragorn yelled after him, "what news?!"

Frodo glanced over his shoulder, his grin wide, and called back, "I'm going to finish my courtship tonight!"

He ran around the corner, missing the smile that Legolas gave his new mate.

He kept running until he reached the courtyard, panting, where Sam stood, obviously about to go in, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Frodo, are you alright?!" His green eyes were wide with worry and Frodo's heart clenched sweetly because of it.

Before his Beta could say another word though, Frodo went forward and pulled Sam down, pressing their lips together roughly so that they could finally meet.

Sam panted when Frodo pulled back a moment later, "what was that for?"

Frodo smiled at him, "because I love you." Sam's eyes were like saucers' again, but Frodo continued, "because I don't show you enough, and because, no matter what happens, I'm yours and you're mine, just like mates should be."

Sam's jaw dropped, "is this it? Are you accepting my courtship at last?!"

Frodo looked down then, his smile making his cheeks hurt, his fair skin alit with his blush, "yes Sam, I am."

The Beta gave a hoarse laugh, a disbelieving noise that made Frodo's stomach flip and made him look up.

Sam was laughing insanely now, his eyes bright with the happiness that he so obviously felt.

Frodo felt like laughing then, something he hadn't felt like doing in a long time, so, he did…

**DID THIS IN ONE NIGHT, SO DON'T JUDGE. IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT…YOU CAN REVIEW TOO, IF THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU ALL HAPPY.**

**THANKS FOR READING THOUGH, REALLY!**


End file.
